Alexladdin 1 (IceAgeForever Style)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin" *Aladdin - Alex (Madagascar) *Jasmine - Gia (Madagascar 3:Europe's Most Wanted) *Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon;1977) *Sheep Genie - Eddie (Sing) *Old Man Genie - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone;1963) *Little Boy Genie - Young Todd (The Fox and the Hound) *Fat Man Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Leopard Genie - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Goat Genie - Elliot (Open Season) *Harem Genie - Sylvia (Ice Age) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Goofy (Disney) *Super Spy Genie - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Teacher Genie - Skipper (Madagascar) *Table Lamp Genie - Vorb (We're Back!:A Dinosaur's Story) *Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Gigantic Genie - Mongolian Fist Demon (Kung Fu Panda:Legends of Awesomeness) *Cheerleader Genies - ??? *Jafar - Soto (Ice Age) *Old Man Jafar - Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia;1940) *Iago - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range;2004) *Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Kipo (Rio) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who;2008) *Toy Abu - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carpet - Junior (Storks;2016) *Sultan - Diego (Ice Age) *Rajah - Donkey (Shrek) *Rajah as a Cub - Donkey Lampwick (Pinocchio;1940) *The Cave of The Wonders as itself *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book;1967) *Razoul's Guards - Dholes (Jungle Cubs;Red Dogs) *Peddler - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid;1989) *Gazeem the Thief - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who;2008) *Woman at the Window - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jenna, Sylvie, and Dixie (Balto;1995) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Angie (Shark Tale), and Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood;1973) *Necklace Man and Woman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book;1967) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog;2009) *Fat Ugly Woman - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Two Hungry Children - Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio 2) *Prince Achmed - Mushu (Mulan;1998) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Tigger and Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Omar - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Pot Seller - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Nut Seller - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Necklace Seller - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Seller - Jim Crow (Dumbo;1941) *Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Farouk - Captain Gutt (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), and Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) *75 Golden Camels - Camels on Parade (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Various Birds (The Angry Birds Movie/Rio) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Butch, Nash, and Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *95 White Persian Monkeys - King Louie and the Bandar-Log (The Jungle Book;1967) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Bears and Lions - Norm (Norm of the North) and Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Brass Band - Various Animals (Timon and Pumbaa:Beethoven's Wiffle) *Forty Faikers - Beavers and Deer (Open Season) *Cooks and Bakers - Mr.Ping (Kung Fu Panda) and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Birds that 'Warble on Key' - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *One of the Flamings - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid;1989) Category:IceAgeForever Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof